


Geth in Star Wars

by Zodiac_Rolex



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Mass Effect Fic Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28686129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zodiac_Rolex/pseuds/Zodiac_Rolex
Summary: This is basically a challenge fic to see if someone would make a fanfic with the geth entering the Star Wars galaxy.





	Geth in Star Wars

Hey there, there are a lot of SW stories out there. There is one thing that always bugged me that there is very little fics where there is a droid empire or republic. So here is the thing. Why not have the Geth enter the Star Wars galaxy.

Before y’all start saying that “Mass Effect technology is inferior to Star Wars and would only lead to a curb stump”. Well have y’all thought that the people of mass effect could reverse engineer the technology? And this could just take place during the republic golden age of peace? Here is a timeline to help set up the story.

The Geth War, unlike the previous timeline, almost ends in a defeat for the Geth. The Geth made a plan to build a large ship to leave the galaxy and enter a new one. They sacrifice themselves to make their creators think that all the Geth were destroyed. The ship ventures off into the void.

384 BBY: The Geth ship enters the Unknown Regions

346 BBY: The Geth ship enters a Trinary system with 17 planets. They begin mining operations and building city size space stations.

304 BBY: The Geth discoverers highly potent gasses in the the 6 gas giants that could make highly potent and powerful plasma. 

294 BBY: The Geth nation suddenly receive transmission from an unknown ship. These aliens proved to be hostile as they fire upon them first. Their ship was damaged and the bridged was destroyed. The Geth studied the remains of the ship and found that these beings had a far superior FTL. This is integrated into their technology and they begin to expand into other systems.

217 BBY: The Geth control thousands of star systems. However, only hundreds of these have planet/moons capable of sustaining life. 

185 BBY: The Geth have discovered another Alien civilization. They send drones to watch them. The Geth learn of the Galactic Republic and that they control the vast majority of the galaxy. They are surprised to see that they have made machines called droids and how they treat them is the same way their creators did to them. The Geth decide to free these machines, droids as they learn, and bring them into their nation. They spread a sort of freedom road for droids of the galaxy. 

127 BBY: As droid trying to escape their master to what they call “The Free Code”, a lot of people are starting to feel worry of another droid rebellion. The Republic send Jedi to investigate this matter.

98 BBY: As the Jedi investigations were showing no results. They were able to find some evidence of where the droids could be heading after encountering a droid of unknown design. With the guidance of the force, the discovered the Geth nation. 

97 BBY: The Galaxy is shocked by these news, a civilization led by droids was unthinkable. Many people in the galaxy were calling for military action against this supposed threat and many in the senate agreed. The Jedi, however, wanted to take a peaceful stance. So a 3 went there along with a few senators thought the same way. Upon reaching the outer edge of the nation, the Geth contacted them as to know what they wanted. They are surprised that they wanted to negotiate. The two parties sign a treaty.

96 BBY: Many people in the galaxy were disgusted by how the Jedi and the Republic allowed a bunch of emotionless machines run a nation. Many planets call for the rebuilding of the republic army. People have grown even more disgusted by the Jedi.

32 BBY: The Naboo crisis happens. A Geth by the name of Legion is sent to help the Jedi end this crisis. They go on dangerous quests and are able to put an end to it. Legion stays on Naboo to help protect It.

22 BBY: The clone wars begins. The Geth choose to not to be a part of the conflict. Though they feel sympathy for the Battle Droids being forced into this war. They also scaveng a few droids like OOM-9. They secretly free them and smuggle them out. The Geth also do not like the Republic increase paranoia and treatment of their droids.

21 BBY: Into the middle of the conflict, both sides try to get the Geth to join their side.

It is now up to you. Will they join the Republic or Separatist?

Edit: Please leave a comment if you want to do the challenge.


End file.
